


Letting It Out

by Siha_Shepard



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Comfort Food, Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pomegranates, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard
Summary: Persephone has a lot to say on her latest return, and Hades is willing to listen.





	Letting It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with this couple, I swear.

The scent of pomegranates and warm chocolate wafted on the evening breeze as the door slammed open, the chubby 5'2 figure grimacing as she stormed in. 

"Ah, you're home." 

A tall, lanky figure greets her on the slightly tattered couch in the one-bedroom they share. On the tiny table in front of him sits two steaming mugs of tea, the enticing aroma of chocolate puffing out into the air; next to the mugs sat a pomegranate that was cut in half. His arms are wide open, welcoming the oncoming embrace as she leapt into his arms. 

"Oh Hades, she was so...ugh!" 

The woman groaned as she snatched up one half of the red fruit, eagerly munching on whatever dripping red seeds she could grab at.

"Tell me everything, Sephie." 

His deep voice reverberated through his chest and into her ears as she recounted her final three months with her mother; the constant smothering, the passive aggressive insults toward her husband, her mother's constant wheedling at her...mature choice of dress. 'Too much dreary black, not enough life', or 'Stop showing so much, you remind me of Aphrodite', Demeter had said. The worst of it all was...

"Every single day when I was staying with her, she  _insisted_ that I be called...Kore."

Hades winced at that name just as his lively little wife did. He said nothing however, his only communication being the offers of hot chocolate tea as the tears of frustration stained his gray t-shirt. How dare this blooming woman in his lap, beautiful and brilliant, be called a  _virginal, innocent child_. 

The steaming tea had almost gone cold by the time Persephone had hastily gulped it down, some pomegranate stains dotting her chocolate cheeks as she kissed her frustrations away. Long pale fingers intertwined in slender brown ones as he hugged her tight to him. 

"You aren't Kore. You're  _Persephone_. Always are, always will be, whether Demeter wants to hear it or not."

Those words stuck to her like buttercup seeds, Persephone shivering as their tongues danced and fingers grazed warm skin, eager for reunion after six agonizing months of solely Skyping and video-chatting. Pomegranate seeds were devoured in between heavy kisses as hands grabbed, stroked, and caressed. Her hands and lips praised him and gave thanks for helping her blossom into her own woman, making him feel as if she had breathed new life into him. Her heart rate bloomed as his shuddered, his hands and lips worshipping each and every part of her like the goddess she deserved to be known as. 

The two were exhausted, relieved and exhausted, as they embraced, Hades whispering sweet nothings to his wife while Persephone was curled into his arms, her head echoing with her husband's heartbeat. 

"Hades...I love you. I feel...so much fucking better." 

"Anything for you, my wife. All you needed was to just let it all out."


End file.
